vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock
|-|Base= |-|Great Ape= |-|Super Saiyan= Summary Bardock is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the husband of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Goku. He makes his debut as the main protagonist of the Non-Canon 1990 TV special "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku", however, he was later confirmed to canonically exist in the manga due to a two-panel cameo appearance. Bardock's childhood until his early years in adulthood is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock displays a social attitude, being more expressive and greeting other Saiyans after arriving in his homeworld. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he displays several personality traits fairly typical of Universe 7 Saiyans. He also has a very plain view in life. While praised by others as brilliant, Bardock rejects such compliments, believing that he is simply experienced for combat. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 5-A | High 5-A | At least High 5-A Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Martial Arts, Energy Sensing via scouter, Can transform to increase his power even further (To an Oozaru for increased hearing and a large boost in strength, durability, and speed), A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries | All base form abilities, Precognition (Bardock will randomly recieve visions of the far future, which can end up distracting during a fight), Can increase his overall stats by transforming into a Super Saiyan Attack Potency: Small Planet level (As a low-class Saiyan, Bardock should be comparable to Raditz) | Large Planet level (Comparable to non-canon Raditz, who is superior to non-canon Piccolo, who obliterated the moon) | Dwarf Star level (Said to be comparable to non-canon King Vegeta, who destroyed multiple planets in a single attack and should be comparable to non-canon Vegeta, who destroyed a planet with his fingers) | At least Dwarf Star level (Far superior to base form, Defeated Chilled) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (As a low-class Saiyan, Bardock should be comparable to Raditz) | Relativistic (Comparable to non-canon Raditz, who dodged Piccolo's beam, which travels at 41% of the speed of light) | Relativistic+ (Massively faster than before) | At least Relativistic+ (Massively faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XKJ | Class XGJ | At least Class XGJ Durability: Small Planet level (As a low-class Saiyan, Bardock should be comparable to Raditz) | Large Planet level (Comparable to non-canon Raditz, who is superior to non-canon Piccolo, who obliterated the moon) | Dwarf Star level (Said to be comparable to non-canon King Vegeta, who destroyed multiple planets in a single attack and should be comparable to non-canon Vegeta, who destroyed a planet with his fingers) | At least Dwarf Star level (Far superior to base form, Defeated Chilled) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Scouter Intelligence: Skilled warrior Weaknesses: Bardock cannot survive in the vacuum of space, and can be weakened if his tail is pulled or removed | Bardock cannot survive in the vacuum of space, and can be weakened if his tail is pulled or removed. Has no control over his Precognition, which can randomly activate during the fight, leaving him open to attacks. Key: Canon Bardock (Dragon Ball Minus and original manga) | TV Special Bardock | TV Special Post-Zenkai Bardock | Super Saiyan Bardock (Episode of Bardock) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users